OCs for a New Story
by Torispeace
Summary: I need OCs for a new story! Read the description inside and comment your OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Long time no see…..**

**So, instead of HOA this time, I'm doing a EWW story! I got the idea to do this from anubisd101, so I give them full credit for me starting this story! Here's my idea, I'm going to do a multi chapter story for Every Witch Way, but I need more characters! I already have some pairings; I just need you guys to create some for me :) **

**Here's who I have so far : **

**Emma and Jax**

**Maddie and Diego**

**Daniel and OC**

**Andi and OC**

**Gigi and OC **

**Sophie and OC**

**Katie and OC **

**Now I had the idea to incorporate love interests for Gigi, Sophie, and Katie. They won't be the main focus, but I figured it'd be a cool change. However, those are just the teenager's pairings. I still have more :P **

**Melanie and OC**

**Robbie and OC **

**Tommy and OC **

**The children! Now, if you want, you can make some of the OC you guys make related to the teens. Whatever you want to do. And for the last one! **

**Mr. Alonso and OC**

**Mrs. Van Pelt and OC**

**Lily and OC**

**I thought it would be cute to give them love interests, too ^.^ Okay, I know what you're thinking… "Not everyone needs to date someone! That won't make it interesting!" and that's exactly what I'm thinking too! Don't worry, just trust me. Not everyone will date someone at the exact same time….people will break up, people will get together, and people will make new friends. **

**So here are the characters I'll need you all to create :**

_**Teenagers**_**: **

**1 girl**

**4 boys**

_**Children**_**:**

**1 boy**

**2 girls**

_**Adults**_**: **

**1 woman**

**2 men **

**And here is what you need to describe them: **

**Full Name: (middle name too please)**

**Appearance: (be descriptive please)**

**Personality: (again, please be descriptive)**

**School Uniform:**

**Type of Clothes Worn Out of School:**

**Hobbies: **

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Relation to Character: (Doesn't have to have a relation, just an option. Just letting you all know, I'd rather not have all the OC have a relation to everyone, so if we could keep whoever is related to who to a minimum.)**

**Supernatural Being: (They could also just a human if you'd like. Now on this one, everyone could be supernatural if you want. I just don't want everyone to have a relation to someone. [please list the color of magic if they are a witch/wizard])**

**Crush: ( who you want to pick you OC to be with. Please only choose the characters that are not paired with someone) **

**Favorite color: **

**Secrets:**

**Past: **

**Alright :) I think that's it! Now everything that I put for the description goes for everyone; as in teens, kids, and for the adults.  
If you could, I'd prefer you to be a little more specific on the past of the adults just so I can get an idea if the subject come up later in the story. I will let this go for a little while and after I have chosen who will be in the story, I'll post the results and start the story! The longest I'll let you guys comment and post OCs is probably till about Sunday or Monday. It really depends. I might get bored on Saturday and choose then, idk. But I'm sure that'll be enough time for most everyone to get their characters up. Oh! And to everyone who read my HOA stories, don't you worry, I haven't given up on them! I will *eventually* finish them hahaha no but really I'll keep working on them! Unfortunately, summer is coming to an end and I start in exactly two weeks from today and I have to read a book for school before it starts, but I'll write! I hope you guys have a good time making these characters! I've always loved making OCs lol Okay, have fun ;) **

**~Torispeace**


	2. Sorry For the Confusion!

**Hahaha I read over the first AN and I guess it was a little confusing, HOAMixerFan. **

**What I need is for you guys to come up with new people for my story :) I just need people for the some of the character's to go out with. I already have people for Maddie and Emma (Diego and Jax) So, I'll just need you guys to create characters for everyone else to date using the description in my first AN :) thanks! If there are any more questions, just comment and I'll answer them**

**~Torispeace**


	3. Daniel's OC and PM OCs

**Alright! I have an OC for Daniel! CarlyClaireAuthor! **

**Here's her character: **

**Full name: Elise Carla Storm (nickname Ellie)**

**Appearance: Dark brown curly hair that goes halfway down her back, electric green eyes, baby pink lips, clear pale skin, relatively tall, thin body frame.**

**Personality: Tends to put others before herself, quiet but always bubbly, likes to hang out at the mall, and extremely loyal to her friends.**

**School Uniform: same as Emma's**

**Type of clothes worn out of school: Cute but practical, always wears her denim jacket with a cute casual dress or with shorts and a cute tank top or shirt**

**Hobbies: Writing, acting**

**Friends: Emma, Andi, Lily**

**Enemies: The Panthers**

**Relation to charactors: none but Lily is like the mom she never had because her real mom is always out on business trips**

**Supernatural being: She is a witch with sparkly silver magic but her magic is mainly based upon the weather and when she's angry it will create a thunderstorm in the general area she's in**

**Crush: Daniel**

**Favourite colour: silver**

**Secrets: her bio mom has abused her since she turned 11**

**Past: her dad left her and her mom before she was even born. She can get panic attack from being around doctors (with the exception of Lily)**

**So far that's all I've picked. Oh! Anubisd101 had the great idea to have Lily and Julio together! I have to say I didn't think about them together! I thought they would've been so cute in the show! Honestly, I forgot about him lol. Here's who is taken and who is not - **

**Emma and Jax**

**Maddie and Diego**

**Daniel and Ellie (CarlyClaireAuthor)**

**Andi and OC**

**Gigi and OC **

**Katie and OC**

**Sophie and OC**

**Mr. Alonso (Francesco) and OC**

**Mrs. Van Pelt (Ursula) and OC**

**Lily and Julio **

**Melanie and OC**

**Robbie and OC**

**Tommy and OC**

**You can also PM me your OCs if you'd rather do that than comment them :) Thanks!**

**~Torispeace**


	4. New OCs and Extras!

**Alright! I have an OC for Andi! Well, two. I think I want to make that a love triangle between Michael (Albertske) and Tyler (TJAnime1300)! So, I'll incorporate both of them into the story and have a poll that'll start a little later in the story for people to choose who they want Andi to end up with. I also have an OC for Tommy, Robbie, Melanie, Katie, and Sophie! Anyway, congratulations, guys! **

**Here are their characters: **

_**(Albertske [Andi]) **_

**Michael Eric Johnson**

**Has medium brown hair styled like jax's and big ice blues eyes**

**Is very kind hearted but also, very feisty**

**Uniform is blue shirt and tie (like the other guys)**

**Usually wears jeans, converse, a t shirt and a flannel looking shirt over it. Also, wears some leather bracelets**

**Hobbies are swimming, skateboarding, and playing video games like zombie apocalypse.**

**Friends are Jax, Emma, Andi, and the porcupines (other swimming tem)**

**Enimies are Daniel, Diego, and Mac (before he moved)**

**He is lily's nephew**

**He is a wizard with red magic**

**Crushes on Andi**

**Favorite color is red**

**Secrets are he likes Andi, he got expelled from his old school (whatever school the porcupines are from) because he turned his English teacher into a crocodile.**

**Past is he was enemies with the sharks and gets expelled and has to go to their school. He was on the porcupines swim team (the people they played at beach ball)**

_**And (TJAnime1300 [Andi]) **_

**Name: Tyler Dean Anderson (Teenager)**

**Appearance: Regular African-American hair style. Slender (but not skinny ) build. 5"10 and dark brown eyes.**

**Personality: protective of friends and but sometimes like to keep to himself. Can be reckless sometimes in anger but he tries to keep his cool. When he does get angry though it's extremely hard for him to calm down again. And when he can't expose his powers he has the T3 prank someone to get them back.**

**Clothes(in school):standard iridium high shirt with his black jacket and beige pants with black Nikes.**

**Clothes (out of school): usually black pants with a short sleeve shirt and Nikes. Always has his black jacket on with the sleeves partially up.**

**Hobbies: video games and going to the beach**

**Friends: Diego Jax Emma Andi T3**

**Enemies: no one unless they tick him off**

**Relation: none**

**Super natural: his spells are black and he likes to send other inanimate objects to help him in a magic fight. Ex he sends a terra-cotta solider to attack his oppent or something. Also he will use elemental spells.**

**Crush: Andi**

**Favorite Color: black**

**Secrects: he is a orphan that was raise by the council**

**Past: before he was an orphan he watched his mom and dad shot and killed when he was seven and that's when he discovered his powers because his anger and sadness cause a powerful wind that blew the attacker out of the house with broken arms and legs. That's when the council came and raised him for a few years then gave him a house and he was enrolled at Iridium high. **

_**(Guest [Katie]) **_

**Name: Robbie Blue Stevenson**

**Appearance: half Indian, athletic build, 5'11, short black hair, dark brown eyes**

**Personality: happy, averagely intelligent, trusting, honest, kind**

**School Uniform: Same as the other sharks**

**Clothes worn outside of school: casual, somewhat stylish, comfortable**

**Hobbies: Swimming**

**Friends: Sharks, Ellie, Andi, Emma, Sophie**

**Enemies: no enemies but doesn't particularly like Maddi**

**Retaliation to character: none**

**Supernatural being: human**

**Crush: Katie**

**Favourite colour: Green**

**Secrets: none**

**Past: Grew up in California but his family and him moved for their job so he ended up going to Emma and Maddi's school**

_**(Guest [Sophie])**_

**Gender : Male Age Group : teen Name : Wyatt Kesn**

**Appearance : Light brown spiked hair Olive skin toned brown eyes**

**Tall and built**

**Personality Smart bad humor kind School uniform light blue shirt with tie (I don't know ) types of clothes worn out of school : Jeans and Sporty tie shirts**

**Hobbies : swimming basketball**

**Friends : Panthers Tony before he moved Daniel Diego**

**Enemies : Jax**

**Super natural being : Not he is human**

**Crush : Sophie Favorite color : Green**

**Secrets : He is really smart**

**Past: ?**

_**(Demma fan [Guest] {Melanie}) **_

**Child Name: Chris Roy Vanzious ( Feel free to change the name)**

**Gender: male Appearence Dirty blonde hair Dark green eyes tan skin Personality: funny charming liar caring polite proper School uniform : beige pants orange /yellow Irudium high shirt sweater out of school he wear: shirts with ties and jeans (shoes of your choice) Hobbies : golf and baseball Friends : Liam and Owen(not a main character) EnemiesDidn't finish sorry**

**Enemies: Dave his step dad , Gigi And the Terrible 3**

**Supernatural being :powerless wizard**

**Crush: Melanie (that doesn't like him for now)**

**Favorite color: Brown**

**Secrets : he is trying to find his real father which may be Maddies father too but he doesn't know that past : his Mom is a famous lawyer that works a lot so he doesn't know her well and Dave is a doctor that has always been a jerk to him**

_**(stizzzy [Guest] {Robbie})**_

**Full Name: Scarlett Daniella Alonso**

**Appearance: Long wavy brown hair with side-bangs, sparkly hazel eyes, tan skin. usually has her hair in a ponytail or braid**

**Personality: Bubbly and kind, but can be aggressive if you make her mad, can be sassy when she wants to, mischievous, adventurous but is cautious if she thinks something is too dangerous**

**School Uniform: Same as Melanie's**

**Type of clothes worn out of school: Jeans (preferably ripped), t-shirts, hoodies, converse/vans/high-tops**

**Hobbies: pranking with the terrible three, playing zombie apocalypse, dancing, singing, acting**

**Friends: the terrible three, the sharks, emma, sophie, lily**

**Enemies: The panthers (except for sophie. sophie was always nice to her, even though she was emma's younger sister), bullies**

**Relation to Character: emma's younger sister (sorry! i just really imagined her to be emma's younger sister; she is also NOT the chosen one because she is younger than emma)**

**Supernatural Being: Witch. colour of magic is crimson red, sorta like blood (her guardian is also lily, but lily pays more attention to emma because she is the chosen one, but**

**Crush: Robert "Robbie" Miller**

**Favorite Colour: turquoise, red, black, blue, some shades of green, purple, white (yeah... the colours switch around a lot)**

**Secrets: pretty much none except for her crush and being a witch**

**Past: her mom died a few months after she was born**

_**(Guest [Tommy])**_

**Child Gender : Female Name: Riley Eleonore Margurtha**

**Appearance : Long straight brownish Red hair to the elbows blue eyes and a tan skin tone**

**Personality : Prankster funny caring competitive daring aggressive**

**School uniform is like Melanie Out of School Riley wears jean shorts and a T shirt from stores like Abercrombie , Areo and Holister**

**Hobbies : Swimming and pranks**

**Friends : Melanie Robbie Tommy Daniel and Ellie sometimes the panthers**

**Enemies : Emma Jax Lily**

**Relation to character : None**

**Super natural being : Witch Color of magic Orange**

**Crush : Tommy ( or Robbie you can choose)**

**Favorite color : Orange because it's the color of her powers**

**Secret: her powers**

**Past : She got kicked out of her last school for tar and feathering the principal lives with her mother and father**

**Here's who is taken and who is not - **

**Emma and Jax**

**Maddie and Diego**

**Daniel and Ellie (CarlyClaireAuthor)**

**Andi and Michael (Albertske) or Tyler (TJAnime1300)**

**Gigi and OC **

**Katie and Robbie (Guest)**

**Sophie and Wyatt (Guest) **

**Mr. Alonso (Francesco) and OC**

**Mrs. Van Pelt (Ursula) and OC**

**Lily and Julio **

**Melanie and Chris (Demma fan [Guest]) **

**Robbie and Scarlett (stizzzy [Guest])**

**Tommy and Riley (Guest) **

**The only people I need OCs for are Gigi, Mr. Alonso, and Mrs. Van Pelt! Just to let you guys know, I've already started writing the first chapter! I think it's coming along nicely. I'll upload it once I get all of the OCs :)**

**Oh! And I already have someone for Daniel, but I loved this character and this person said it'd be fine if they were an extra. **

**Name : Fiona Cynthia Muri**

**Appearance Black straight hair to the shoulders Average height dark brown eyes almost black clear winged black eyeliner skin the same tone as Sophie's light pink lips**

**Personality : Competitive aggressive vain careful loyal to friends**

**Great liar manipulative hard worker (she carefully picks her enemies and allies thought you should know)**

**School uniform Like the panthers outside of school she often wears skater or pencil skirts or leggings lots of heels at least 2 inches summer dresses and shirts like the panthers wear**

**Hobbies : Doing nails makeover hair styles and shopping**

**Friends : Katie Sophie Maddie Diego Gigi**

**Enemies : Emma Jax and whoever Maddie says**

**Super natural being : Witch power color light pink**

**Crush she had a secret crush on Daniel but Friends always go before boys**

**Favorite color : Pink**

**Secrets : she is a witch only the panthers know**

**past : both her parents only super natural but they said she will have to find her own way refusing to help her with her powers she was a nerd but Maddie gave her a chance to become a panther when Maddie found out Fiona had powers**

**This character is from a guest, but I love the idea of this character and think I can really do something with her in the story.**

**Just letting everyone know, I am up for using extras! You can create extra characters to just be in the story! But, I won't pick everyone, because I can't have too many haha**

**~Torispeace**


	5. Gigi's OC and Mr AlonsoMrs Van Pelt

**Yay! I have an OC for Gigi now! I've always liked her. I'm glad she has a bigger part in season two. **

_**(Guest [Gigi]) **_

**Name: Jason Alexander Grace.**

**Appearance: Shaggy black hair, sea green eyes that you can get lost in, light tan skin and perfect smile.**

**Personality: talkative, funny, sporty, nice, sweet and hopelessly romantic.**

**School uniform: the same as the other boys.**

**Friends: Gigi, Diego, Jax, Emma and Andi.**

**Enmies: Daniel, T3 and the panthers.**

**Crush: Gigi**

**Hobbies: writing, swimming, running and blogging.**

**Super natural being: mortal.**

**Favorite color: bluish green**

**Past: nobody really knows because he doesn't like to talk about it**

**Congratulations!**

**Here's who is taken and who is not - **

**Emma and Jax**

**Maddie and Diego**

**Daniel and Ellie (CarlyClaireAuthor)**

**Andi and Michael (Albertske) or Tyler (TJAnime1300)**

**Gigi and Jason (Guest) **

**Katie and Robbie (Guest)**

**Sophie and Wyatt (Guest) **

**Mr. Alonso (Francesco) and OC**

**Mrs. Van Pelt (Ursula) and OC**

**Lily and Julio **

**Melanie and Chris (Demma fan [Guest]) **

**Robbie and Scarlett (stizzzy [Guest])**

**Tommy and Riley (Guest) **

**The only people I need OCs for are Mr. Alonso and Mrs. Van Pelt! I might not have them date anyone….I'm not sure. Maybe a little later into the story, but I reeeaaallly want to post the story soooo. Oh! But I could still have you guys create an OC for them while the story is going! Then I could had them in whenever someone makes them up! Well, I just self-fived myself. Go me. **

**~Torispeace**


End file.
